Charlotte Vincent
|caption1 = Chasmatian Princess}} 'Introduction' Cyelena Delton is one of the main characters in Helix Origins series; a supporting character in The Void Lord series. She is formerly known as the Chasmatian Princess, and is nicknamed Cye by close ones. Appearance Cyelena is a slim, petite lady with a pale skin tone. Comparing to other Humans, she is considerably short in height. She displays an hourglass figure, and possesses long brown hair which reaches her waist. She has bright azure eyes with long eyelashes. Her wardrobe is usually a delicate, blue and black dress consisting of black evening gloves that cover up her wrists. 'Autobiography' Sorrow Behind Wealth - 64,998 In the year 64,980, Cyelena was give birth in Chasmaton on 17th of February, she is the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. In the year 64,988, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Once in a blue moon, she was permitted to shop. As she was wandering around the commercial district, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however it turned out that she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, a random boy at around her age, Helix Cornelius appeared before her and gave her 30 Gold, which allowed the transaction to complete. One month later, the Galloway Family invited all local aristocratic families for a gathering, in hopes of finding a suitable fiancee for the Prince, Edwin Galloway. Somehow he was captivated by her, consequently he appointed her to be his future wife, in spite of she had no enthusiasm in becoming his love interest. She refused the offer, consequently she was coerced by him with a death threat. On top of that, the result drew jealousy and hate towards her, which was the exact same reason why she was bullied by other nobles. To avoid bullying cases from happening again, Miller hired home tutors instead of sending her to school, so she could expand her knowledge in safety, in exchange of freedom. Few months later, Elise died from an unknown disease. Consequently, Miller's workload multiplied, and rarely returned home from work. As Miller's rules stated, she was not permitted to leave her front door under all circumstances, further making her loneliness to grow. A New Beginning - 65,000 In the year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and attended her wedding with Edwin. During the wedding, she exposed him for coercing her to be his bride-to-be, consequently she was assaulted by him, and was saved by Helix. Then he challenged Edwin to a death battle, directly bringing the ceremony to a pause. Since the day of Edwin's demise, she has migrated to Aria along with her family. She kept her identity safe behind the mask of a commoner. In the year 65,000, on her way home from the bakery, she accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel, who informed her that there was a mold on the bread. Cyelena thanked her for the warning, but refused to refund, mainly because she didn't want to disturb the baker's business. Skylar directly snatched the bread from her and hurried into the bakery, and threw a fierce dispute with the baker. At last, Skylar returned with the refunds in hand. She took her as a role model, and they have become friends ever since. One week later, Gwen was brought to Imperium after being found on the streets, she assaulted Helix for killing Edwin and "kidnapping" Cyelena, ensued from regaining consciousness. The two broke out a fierce sword-fight until Cyelena revealed her identity, and the fact that she was never kidnapped. She broke up with Skylar right after her explanation, and hid herself inside her mansion. Later on, Gwen and Skylar untied her knot by accepting her true self. The three formed a playgroup ever since. Personality Just like any other noble, Cyelena is an elegant and obedient lady, and she follows the rules of mannerisms under all circumstances. Her persona is very polite, owing to the fact she often feels grateful for the slightest things. However, she is noted to own a heart made out of glass, she is easily affected emotionally, and is often described as a crybaby by Skylar. Trivia *Cyelena's best-loved food is cheesecake. Consequence of her strong desire in maintaining her fitness, she seldom eats it, and each time only in very small proportions. *Cyelena lacks the ability to take care of herself, on account of she is consistently catered by butlers and stewards since she was born. *Cyelena has never been enlisted in the Galloway Family attributable to the discard of her marriage, and is never officially titled as a Chasmatian Princess. *Cyelena has always despised Edwin, attributable to his harsh and unfair treatments for her, even after his death.